


Sugarplum Cupcake

by amidtheflowers



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, but he is so glad he does, cute af, even if it means all the glitter, hyde stepping out of his comfort zone for the sake of his girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: “Why is this so important?” Donna looked at him closely, and Hyde crossed his arms uncomfortably. Her eyes widened. “Oh my god. You’re worried. Look at you; you’re all tense, your shoulders are hunched—this is a full blown freak out!”“Shut up,” said Hyde, making sure his expression was rigid as stone. But damn it if she wasn't right. He had to know what to do for Jackie.





	Sugarplum Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Hello again! This fic was prompted by the lovely dresupi, who wanted a Hyde-esque display of affection fic, with the option of getting smutty ;)
> 
> Enjoy! xx

“So, Jackie,” Kelso wiggled his eyebrows at Jackie in a knowing look as she sat on Hyde’s lap. A cloud of smoke whirled slowly around them. “Eighteenth birthday, huh? You still want the Grand Duchess Jackie Burkhart Sugarplum Cupcake Jamboree?”

“Every single word in that sentence is giving me nausea,” Eric grimaced, his eyes watering from his last drag.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she continued playing with the ends of Hyde’s hair. “No, Michael. I’m past that stuff now.”

“What’s he talking about?” Hyde glanced up at her with a questioning look.

Jackie sighed. “It’s nothing, Steven. Just something I thought I wanted before.”

“It’s only the biggest party in all of Wisconsin,” Kelso smirked, relaxing back against his chair. “Yeaaah, me and Jackie used to talk about it all the time. Remember how we spent your sixteenth birthday, Jackie?”

Jackie shot him a glare, and Hyde stared at Kelso. “I know how I spent yours.”

“How?”

Hyde reached out and frogged Kelso hard on the arm, making him yelp loudly.

“Ow, damn Hyde!” Kelso rubbed his arm. “No violence in the sacred circle!”

“No such rule, man,” said Eric.

“Yeah, we always welcome pain when you’re the on the receiving end,” Donna agreed with a grin.

“Everyone’s always against me,” said Kelso, sulking.

“Jackie, is this the same kind of party you wanted for your seventeenth birthday?” Fez asked her, and Hyde can feel Jackie cringe.

“No no, that’s all old news now. And besides, I don’t care as much about material things anymore. Steven’s been a great teacher.” She smiled sweetly down at him and Hyde smiled back, but when she bent down to kiss him Hyde could only feel a sinking sense of guilt.

…

Hyde waited outside Forman’s driveway, fingers tapping against his jeans. He kept glancing down the street, hoping Jackie wouldn’t turn up early from her alumni girl scouts meeting.

Just then, Donna walked past her fence and headed towards Hyde—well, more the _balcony_ than Hyde himself. She smiled when she saw him.

“Hey Hyde. Jackie here yet?”

“Not yet. I wanted to, uh…ask you something.”

Donna nodded, taking in the stiff way he was standing with a raised eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Last night, what was Kelso going on about Jackie’s eighteenth birthday?”

“When?”

“When we were…you know.”

“Oh. Ohhh, that.” Donna shrugged and moved towards the sliding door. “It’s nothing, just something she used to talk about.”

“Yes I know that, what _was_ it?” Hyde blocked the door, making Donna frown. “She tells you everything, she would’ve told you exactly what she wanted for this grand…plum jam.”

“Why is this so important?” Donna looked at him closely, and Hyde crossed his arms uncomfortably. Her eyes widened. “Oh my god. You’re worried. Look at you; you’re all tense, your shoulders are hunched—this is a full blown freak out!”

“Shut up,” said Hyde, making sure his expression was rigid as stone.

“Hyde, you’re worrying over nothing. Jackie’s with you now—she wouldn’t expect the Grand Duchess Jackie Burkhart Sugarplum Cupcake Jamboree from you, or at all probably. You heard her last night.” At Hyde’s unconvinced look, Donna sighed. “A few years ago Jackie got it in her head that her eighteenth birthday was her rite into womanhood—before she slept with Kelso, obviously.”

“Donna.”

“Right, sorry. She wanted her eighteenth to be special, since on her sixteenth her dad was on a business trip to the Poconos and her mom was in Puerto Rico at the Fiesta de las Tequilas. She spent it with Kelso, and from what I remember she was not at all happy that her sixteenth birthday was spent at a pawn shop with a half-eaten funnel cake.”

Hyde grimaced. That sounded pretty damn terrible, even for him. “So what did she plan for her eighteenth?”

Donna shrugged. “Every single thing she ever loved, ever.”

“Shit.”

“Yep. Unicorns, pink frosted cupcakes, sugarplum candies, five million guests and a roller disco theme. The whole shebang, Jackie Style.” At Hyde’s worried look, she patted him on the shoulder. “But like I said, Jackie’s different now. She’d never expect you or anyone else to do that for her.”

With one last sympathetic smile, Donna slipped through the sliding door and into the Forman house. Hyde exhaled loudly and leaned against the patio wall.

“Damn it.”

…

On the morning of her birthday, Bob and Donna made smiley-faced pancakes for her with an extra helping of eggs and bacon. They brought it to her cot in Donna’s room—that is, until Donna urged Jackie to her own bed to enjoy the breakfast. “Don’t expect this again, alright? Birthdays only,” Donna warned, but underneath it Jackie heard the smile in her voice.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Pinciotti, Donna,” Jackie beamed. “This is the best birthday breakfast ever!”

At Donna’s skeptical look, Jackie amended, “Well alright, the one my Daddy had for me four years was pretty spectacular but this is _great_ , Donna!”

Donna rolled her eyes. “Eat your eggs, you dork.”

After breakfast, though, things started looking pretty grim.

She had expected—hoped, even—that maybe after last year’s pink sweater debacle, Hyde would consider getting her a gift. She hadn’t asked for anything, and made sure she wasn’t pressuring for a party of any sort. She had _hoped_ he would offer the gesture all on his own. She’d even accept another used tee shirt.

But seven hours into the day, there was still nothing. He’d wished her and given a quick peck on her lips when she came down to the basement, but that was it.

Jackie sighed inwardly. This was who she’d given her heart to. Considering everything else he’d done for her, given her, and made her feel, she supposed this was a dot on the map.

At three-thirty, Hyde asked her to leave.

“What? But Steven—” Jackie protested.

He gently rubbed her shoulders. “I know, I know. But Mrs. Forman wants to fumigate the basement and I’m crashing in Forman’s room for the night. I’m sorry, doll.”

“God, why does the basement even need fumigating? We practically do it for them every day!” said Jackie angrily.

Hyde nodded, grinning. “Yeah, can’t tell that to the adults, though.”

Jackie couldn’t believe it. She let Hyde walk her to Donna’s house, but inside her heart was sinking. When they reached the door, Jackie smiled up at Hyde, hoping for a parting kiss.

He swooped down and kissed her temple, giving her the briefest of smiles before heading back to Eric’s house.

Jackie sighed and went inside.

…

“You gonna be okay here, sweetheart?” Bob asked Jackie as he headed to the front door. Jackie nodded, flipping the page of a magazine as she sat on the couch.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You go have fun at the…wherever it is you’re going.”

“Point Place Wine and Cheese country club,” Bob said proudly, flattening the embellished shirt collar around his neck. “I’ll bring back some Havarti and that thing that crumbles when you bite into it!”

Jackie’s smile slipped as he closed the door behind him. God, this was insane. Even Donna— _Donna!_ —had gone to bed a full four hours early, claiming a really bad stomach ache. Jackie believed it, though; the bathroom had stunk like hell when she’d walked past it. She shuddered.

Just then, the phone rang.

Jackie picked it up. “Pinciotti residence, this is Jackie.”

“Jackie?”

“Steven?” Jackie put down the magazine and straightened. “What’s going on?”

“I, uh…think you should come by the basement.”

“Why? I thought it was being fumigated.”

“Mrs. Forman moved it to next week. And…”

Jackie waited, tapping her foot impatiently. “And?”

“And, uh. Fez slept with a cheerleader.”

Jackie gasped loudly. “WHAT! No, wait, _what?_ ”

“Yeah, it’s pretty serious.”

“Oh my god, which one? How? Was it Julie? Oh my god and you should’ve heard her going on and on about how foreigners shouldn’t be allowed in the school gym.”

“Uhhh, I don’t know. But this is more your area of expertise, so…”

“I’m on my way, _don’t_ let Fez leave the basement. Sit on him if you have to!”

“Got it.”

Jackie grabbed her purse and darted out of the house, shouting behind her shoulder, “Donna I’m going to the basement! Feel better!”

Jackie reached the basement steps in record time, racing down and throwing open the door.

“Where’s Fez—”

Jackie’s jaw dropped when she saw the whole gang—Eric, Michael, Fez, Steven, Donna, and the Formans standing with Bob—all waiting for her, exclaiming, “ _Happy birthday!_ ”

“Oh my god,” said Jackie, dumbstruck.

She took it all in. Streamers and balloons adorned all corners, with sheets of pink silk draped around the basement that glittered and gleamed in the light coming from…a _disco_ _ball?_

Everything in the center of the basement was cleared for a large table filled with pink and purple frosted cupcakes, sugar cookies and trays of candies; the couch was transformed into a silken purple chaise for a whole herd of stuffed unicorns. Above the staircase was a gold banner that said _Grand Duchess Jackie Burkhart Sugarplum Cupcake Jamboree_.

Hyde walked up to her, a hesitant smile on his face. “You like it?”

“Steven…” Jackie shook her head in wonder as she took in everything. “You did all this for me?”

“Yeah, man. It’s your eighteenth birthday.”

“But…” Jackie couldn’t form the words. “You didn’t have to, you really didn’t!”

Hyde shrugged, tangling their fingers together. “I wanted to. You’re my girl, and you deserve the best. You love this stuff,” Hyde gestured around the newly Jackie-fied basement, “being with me shouldn’t mean you stop doing the things that make you happy.”

Jackie pressed her lips together as a lump started forming in her throat. “You walked around town carrying pink streamers and gold unicorns for me.”

Hyde nodded, his smile growing. “Don’t forget the rainbow balloons.”

“Oh Steven, I love it,” Jackie reached up on her tip toes and kissed him, his mouth warm and soft under hers. “Thank you so much.”

“Alright, alright. I gave up an evening of Donahue for this, let’s get this party started,” Red interrupted loudly, walking over to where Hyde and Jackie stood. He smiled and patted her head. “Happy birthday, Jackie.”

…

Hyde watched in satisfaction as Jackie opened her present from Red and got a shiny pack of socket wrenches. “I’ll be damned if you don’t know how to take care of your car, not with me teaching you. You’re still the best mechanic out of all the other hopheads. Especially Eric.”

Eric shrugged. “Eh, he’s right.”

“Thank you, Mr. Forman,” said Jackie happily.

The night went on. Mrs. Forman gave Jackie an extra long hug and a tin of cookies, and Donna was trying not to laugh as Jackie rounded on her.

“But the bathroom smelled so bad!”

“That’ll be me,” Kelso said in a cool affect, stretching out his arms. “Yeaaaah, good old stink bombs never fail.”

“I helped detonate it,” Fez said proudly.

“So you really didn’t sleep with a cheerleader?” Jackie asked, looking slightly disappointed.

“Not in reality, but in my dreams…” Fez trailed happily.

“Yeah, who hasn’t,” Kelso nodded in agreement.

“I snuck out the window and helped Hyde and Mrs. Forman hang up all the decorations,” Donna explained.

“Well this is the best birthday ever,” said Jackie. “Thank you guys so much.”

“Wow,” said Eric, slowly. “This is the longest length of time you’ve been this nice to all of us. This is weird.”

“Oh shut up, Eric,” Jackie snapped.

“Aaaaand there she is, welcome back.”

“Hey, quit it,” said Hyde, slinging an arm around Jackie’s shoulder. “You can’t rib on the person whose birthday it is. Basement rules.”

“Yeah Eric. One more strike and you stand by the punch bowl with Bob,” Jackie lifted her chin, wrapping her arms around Hyde’s waist.

“Man, you two together is like…a couple from the depths of hell. You’re unstoppable,” said Eric, in both awe and horror.

Hyde and Jackie smiled at each other.

…

The feeling of nervous anticipation went from a small thrum to a full fluttering stomach once everyone started clearing out of the basement. When at last it was just the two of them together, Hyde cleared the center of the basement of all confetti and streamers and locked the doors leading to the basement.

“Steven what’s going on?” Jackie asked as she sat on the couch of unicorn plushes.

Hyde cleared his throat. “Uh. Your gift…I still have to give it.”

“But you already gave me a party and a new set of records,” Jackie frowned.

“Yeah…this is something else.” Hyde paused, not moving for a while as he worked up the nerve. Jesus, the level of uncool this was going to be…

Hyde shrugged off his cardigan sweater and began unbuttoning his shirt. Jackie’s eyebrows rose.

“Steven, we can go to the bedroom for—”

“Nah, just wait. You trust me?”

“Of course.” Jackie said without hesitation. She watched as Hyde resumed unbuttoning his shirt, until the last one was undone. This was it. Hyde sighed to himself.

Hyde pushed down the baggy sweatpants and shrugged off the shirt, revealing blue bell bottom pants and a tight white shirt. Around his hips were rainbow suspenders and he snapped them on his shoulders. Ignoring Jackie’s gaping stare, Hyde grabbed two pairs of roller skates from behind the stairs.

“Jackie,” said Hyde, and he tossed the skates in her lap before switching the record player on. _Dancing Queen_ started blasting in the basement, and Jackie’s look of utter shock grew tenfold. “You wanna roller disco with me or what?”

“Oh,” Jackie’s eyes took in every inch of him, tracing down the suspenders, “my,” she looked at the skates that he’d now put on his feet, “ _god_.”

Hyde held out his hand. Jackie glanced at it before returning her gaze to his.

Oh. He knew that look.

“Hey…” Hyde started before she launched herself at him. The skates in her lap toppled to the ground as her hands went on either side of his head and she crashed their lips together. Hyde made an alarmed sound against her mouth as he rolled backwards from the force of her kiss and they collided into the cement wall.

Jackie pulled back and gave him the hottest look he’d ever seen. “Bedroom. _Now_.”

“But—”

His brain went silent when Jackie gave him another searing kiss. By the time he regained his senses Jackie had pulled off her shirt and pants and was dragging him to his bedroom. ABBA was still playing in the back when she slammed the door shut and pushed him onto the bed, crawling atop his lap.

His brain started working again mid-kiss, and he kicked off the skates. Jackie moaned against his mouth when he snapped off her bra and threw it across the room.

“Oh Steven,” Jackie breathed, her eyes darkening as she ran her hands down his chest and tugging lightly at the suspenders. “You are so hot right now.”

“Of course I am,” Hyde agreed, smirking. “You sure you don’t wanna do some disco first?”

“ _Yes_.” Jackie raked her nails against his scalp and pressed a sucking kiss to his neck. He felt himself getting harder and Hyde grabbed her hips before flipping them over. At her look of surprise, Hyde winked. “Ah-ah. Birthday girls come first.”

Jackie giggled when he slid off her panties, tossing them behind his head as he kissed down her belly. “You planned this whole thing, didn’t you.”

“Mm-hmm.” Hyde nipped at her hip bone, making her twitch. “This was supposed to happen later. I’ll take a rain check on the disco, though, don’t worry.”

“Good, good…” Jackie’s breath faltered when he pushed her knees up and put his mouth to use on her. Her body shivered as Hyde quickly worked her to a gasping, trembling mess. Her legs trembled against him, shifting restlessly as he brought her closer to the edge. “Steven…!”

He wondered if she thought he might pull away then, finish her off by sinking into her. It definitely seemed like it, if the look of surprise was anything to go by when he tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her closer, circling around her throbbing flesh until Jackie’s back lifted off the mattress, tight shivers coursing through her.

“Steven—oh my god, St…” she gasped when he didn’t stop, pleasuring her until the wave of crashes down again, and once more after that. Hyde pulled away when her hands pushed against his head and away from her hips. Hyde licked his lips and smiled with pride, loving the look of utter satisfaction on Jackie’s face, a look of pure bliss.

“Wow,” Jackie breathed as he planted a soft kiss on either breast, then brushed his lips against her mouth. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Hyde grinned, “But wait, there’s more!” and made a flourishing gesture to the tented crotch of his pants.

He set off Jackie into a peal of laughter, and he couldn’t say he very much regretted a single part of this day.


End file.
